Bad Blood
by Laurenreynoldsisnotdead
Summary: Emily finds new respect for her mother, but only when it's far too late. Sorry suck at summaries! Hopefully the story is better than the summary! Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**I have so many fanfics going on right now! So what do I do? Write another one duh! I was writing somethingin school today (it's a different fic but I'm not gonna post it because blah) but this popped into my head and I just went with it...I don't know if it's any good yet though so bare with me**

Emily Prentiss looked at her watch and sighed. This was unbelievable, but she still should've seen it coming.

Her mother had called her the week before and suggested that they have lunch; Emily reluctantly agreed. But of course, here she was at the restaurant waiting for over a half hour.

Emily got up to leave, tossing a ten dollar bill onto the table even though she hadn't ordered anything except a soda, but before she made it to the door, a woman covered in blood ran into the center of the room screaming.

"HELP! Someone help! Call 9-1-1!"


	2. Chapter 2

"What's wrong?" A waitress asked the girl.

"She...there's...there's a...someone died in the bathroom!" The girl answered.

The patrons in the restaurant looked around for a moment before realization set in; they began to frantically get up and gather their things as a waitress called it in.

Emily held up her badge and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "My name Is Agent Prentiss with the FBI! I need everyone to sit down and remain calm!"

Everyone did as Emily had told them to and say down, murmuring and whispering amongst themselves along with taking out their cell phones and calling anyone who would pick up to tell them why was happening.

Prentiss went up to the girl who was covered in blood, who was now in tears.

"Hey, hey, everything's alright," Emily said.

"I just...can I go get cleaned up?" The girl asked.

Emily sighed, "I'm sorry, but you can't do that until after you talk to the police. What's your name?"

"Lily," the girl answered, "Lily Wright."

"Okay, Lily, what happened?" Prentiss asked.

"I...I was going to the bathroom and I realized one of the stalls was open; I peeked inside and..."

"Okay, you stay put," Emily said as she saw the blue and red lights.

She quickly slipped into the bathroom, wanting a quick look at the crime scene before the CSI techs moved everything. She put a napkin over the door handle and turned the knob. She cautiously made her way to the second-to-last stall where she saw a red puddle covering the tile.

Emily Prentiss has seen some of the most gruesome crime scenes, but this was the one that left her speachless, gasping for air as her pulse quickened.


	3. Chapter 3

"Everyone to the conference room please," said Aaron Hotchner as he walked over the bullpen.

The agents beneath him all looked at each other as their unit chief went to the round-table room.

"Looks like we got a case," Jennifer Jareau sighed.

"Well, when you take into consideration the fact that there are thirty serial killers in America at any given time-" Spencer Reid rambled.

"Reid," said Derek Morgan, cutting him off as they took their seats at the table.

David Rossi and Penelope Garcia entered the room after the other three.

"Sir, Emily's not back from lunch yet," said Garcia.

"I know," Hotch said. "She's already at the crime scene. This afternoon a waitress called 9-1-1 when a woman in the restaurant." Hotch flashed pictures of the bloody bathroom onto the screen.

"Do we have an ID on the victim?" Asked JJ.

Hotch sighed, pulling up a picture of the body. "It's Ambassador Prentiss."

**Dun Dun Dun...Okay so I'm gonna be updating a lot less in the next couple weeks because real life :( so I'm gonna try an do one fic a night but I don't know **


	4. Notice

Hi, everyone! I'm so so so sorry I haven't been on here to update or read anything in forever! Between school, problems my family is having, and the fact that I don't have wifi every other week, it's been hard to actually make it on here. Luckily though, things are slowing down and I'm going to have a lot more time on my hands, but I'm only going to update my fics if people are interested. Please message me or leave a review if you want me to continue this story. Thank you. If people do seem interested I'll post a new chapter on Thursday


	5. Chapter 4

"What?" Jennifer asked. "Are-are we sure?"

"Prentiss identified her on-spot for the ME," Hotch answered. He knew that JJ knew who it was. They were all looking at the picture, but there was a little piece of each of them hoping that, for Emily's sake, it wasn't her.

"How's Prentiss doing?" Morgan asked.

"When I spoke to her she seemed...calm," Hotch said, trying to recall any clues or hints that the short talk could've given him. "I don't think it's quite hit her yet."

"But when it does, it's gonna come down on her hard," Rossi said, voicing his thoughts.

"That's why I want us on this case," Hotch stated simply. "I know we'll have to watch her very closely, but at least this way, she'll feel like she has some say in what goes on."

"I don't think Prentiss should be let on the case," Morgan said rather quickly.

"You don't think she could handle it?" Rossi questioned, studying his coworker intently.

"No, I know damn well she can handle it, but look at those photos. Whoever killed Ambassador Prentiss had a personal vendetta. That kind of overkill isn't just random. How do we know Emily isn't part of that vendetta?"

The profilers all shared glances. Morgan had a good point. If Emily was in danger, there was no way they could let her chase this unsub. It was too risky.

**Okay here it is finally :) I am so glad to be back on here! You guys were so welcoming! I messaged everyone who supported this story, but obviously I didn't get to thank the guests who did so, so thank you! **


	6. Chapter 5

"You don't understand! I'm an FBI agent!" Ewre mily Prentiss practically shouted at the detective.

"Ma'am, you need to leave this crime scene," the member of metro PD stated. Earlier, he had introduced himself as Detective Pastula. He had blonde hair that had a darker look to it styled in a military cut an paired with emerald green eyes that were filled with annoyance and frustration.

"No! I need to be here!" She said, holding her already-open badge up a little more. "I have clearance to be here."

"Look, lady," Pastula said, beginning to lose his cool, "get off of my crime scene, or else I'll contact your supervisor and-"

"That would be me," said Aaron Hotchner, stepping next to Prentiss, three of his other agents not far behind.

Pastula was obviously taken aback, but kept going. "Yeah...well, you need to do something about your agent; she's out of control! I have a job to do, but I can't do that if I have Feds who think they run everything watching over my shoulder."

"Of course not, detective," Hotch said in his typical calm voice, "but it would appreciated if we could assist with the investigation."

"With all due respect, no, you cannot," Pastula answered bluntly.

"Well, with all due respect, that's not your decision," Hotch said, his face and tone still remaining deadly calm. "That's something I will have to discuss with your supervisor about, and also, I would appreciate it if you showed my agents respect."

Pastual glared up at Hotch, who stood a little more than an inch above him; then, he looked at the brunette agent who had fallen silent, but still had a slightly victorious expression graced over her features.

"I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner," Hotch added professionally, extending his arm.

"Detective Richard Pastula," the cop said, not even giving the agent's hand a second look. "And I will be speaking to my supervisor about this."

"As will I."

Pastula gave Hotch one more look before slipping under the yellow crime scene tape.

"Hotch-" Prentiss began , trying to fabricate some type of explanation.

"Emily, are you okay?" The unit chief asked, causing his agent to raise her eyebrows and bite her lip.

"Hotch, I'm fi-" She didn't even finish before she got a scrutinizing look thrown her way. "I just wanna solve this case."

He looked her over, trying to predict her next move and use that to figure out his own. He knew that arguing wouldn't help because they would both go on for hours. He knew that saying something like "I'm sorry" would only annoy her more, but, at the same time, he knew letting her bury this somewhere where it couldn't get to her would only make things worse-for all of them. "We all do," he finally said.

"So have you talked to metro PD?" Prentiss asked.

Hotch shook his head. "JJ's working on it now. Hopefully, she can smooth over this little incident. Actually, why don't you go back to the BAU and see if she and Garcia needs any help?"

Emily's fell a little and she got this certain fire in her eyes that her unit chief knew all too well. "Hotch!"

"This isn't open for discussion," he said, trying to prepare himself for whatever storm he had just walked into. "We don't even know if they'll let us into the crime scene; there's nothing for you to do here."

"Come on, Hotch! You know that has nothing to do with it! There's nothing for me to do at the BAU either! You just don't think I can handle it."

He ignored her and moved his head to the left to see around her. "Morgan!" He called.

"Yea?" Derek asked stepping around Rossi and Reid to take his place next to Prentiss.

"Drive Prentiss back to the BAU," Hotch said.

Emily looks between her two coworkers. "You've got to be kidding me," she scoffed.

"It's either that or go home," Hotch said simply, starting to feel a little more confident.

Prentiss let out an exaggerated sigh and moved over to one of the government-issue SUV's, stomping a little and slamming the car door a little behind her, crossing her arms.

"She's pissed," Morgan stated, looking at the car then back at Hotch, who looked like he felt a little bad for upsetting Emily like that.

Reid and Rossi joined the other two men.

Rossi sensed Hotch's guilt and spoke up. "She's mad at the world; she'll direct that anger at anyone she can to try and get rid of it."

"Watch her," Hotch said, glancing towards Derek.

**Okay so one of my goals in this story is to have Emily interact with everyone and all so this chapter was Hotch! Next chapter will be for you Morgan and Prentiss fans :) As always, I love feedback, good or bad**


	7. Chapter 6

**I wrote this chapter FOREVER ago and lost it so I'm rewriting it. I'm not sure how it turned out, so if you could let me know, that would be great. Warning: it is a very dialog-heavy chapter. As always, Happy Reading! **

Morgan made his way over to the black SUV, realizing that Emily had already sat herself in the driver's seat.

"What are you doing?" he sighed, looking at her through the open car window.

"Waiting for you to give me the keys," she answered even though she knew that that was not what he had meant.

"You're not driving."

"Why not?"

Well, he thought, no matter how much she prided herself on her compartmentalization ability, she was definitely not the most...stable person in the world at that moment, and he really didn't know if it was a good idea to let her behind the wheel on the crowded highway. Of course, telling her that would get him absolutely no where.

"I always drive," he said simply, knowing it probably did nothing at all in terms of persuading her.

"Maybe I don't like your driving," she countered.

"Emily," he groaned, "arguing isn't going to help us catch the UNSUB and you know it."

She looked up and him, rolled her eyes, and exhaled in annoyance before hopping up and sliding past him. "It's not like Hotch is gonna let me do anything anyway," she muttered under her breath. Morgan watched her cross to the other side before he slid into the seat she had previously occupied and pulled the door closed. He started the engine, continuing to shoot glances her way.

Once they pulled onto the highway, Emily averted her attention to the dotted white line that separated the lanes. She followed it with her eyes to try and concentrate on something other than what had happened not too long ago. All she wanted was for her eyes to see something other than the image of her mother lying dead in that bathroom.

"I remember when my dad died," Derek finally said, causing Emily to look his way.

"You don't have to..." she began; she knew it was a difficult subject for Derek to talk about, but part of her sensed that he actually wanted to talk about it.

"Not too long after it happened," he continued, "I remember shutting everyone out-my mom, Desiree, Sarah-I shut them out because I knew that I had to be the man." He smiled a little, and so did Emily, but it quickly faded away. "I had to be there for _them_. I had to help _them_ get through it, but how could I be strong for them, if I couldn't even be strong for myself?" He paused for a moment and let out a small sigh. "But I realized something, Emily. The people that I was trying to protect, the people that I shut out, were also the only people who actually knew what I was going through. I guess I'm telling you all of this because I want you to know that we're here, Emily. We're trying to do everything that we possibly can to help you, but we have to protect you, too. We can't lose you. Not again."

"You're not going to," Emily said in an attempt to reassure him, but there was an edge to her voice, like a part of her wasn't convinced that everything was actually going to work out the way that they all wanted it to.

"Emily, your mom's killer had a lot of rage," Morgan stated for the second time. "You know what that means."

"Yeah, but maybe his rage stems from something political; she made a lot of enemies over the years," Emily pointed out.

Derek looked at her a bit skeptically. "We'll see when we get back to the BAU."


End file.
